A Fighting Chance
by alwaysfanfiction
Summary: This is a DISCONTINUED fic. I have no intentions of posting more. It is a watching the show fic for the Seven Deadly Sins, only the first episode is written. I hope you enjoy what was completed.


**This is a DICONTINUED story. I have no intentions of ever finishing it.**

 **I wrote this about 2 or 3 years ago and never did anything with it.**

 **I found it when going through my computer documents today and decided to post it in case anyone would want to read it.**

 **Once again this is a DISCONTINUED fic. I hope you enjoy what was written.**

Meliodas had never felt such fury, or at least not since… He had to get Elizabeth back. He heard the others talking behind him, but he comprehended none of it, he was about to run outside when there was a sudden flash of light, he was no longer at the boar hat.

Meliodas looked around and was suddenly very relieved. Elizabeth sat on the couch with to him, but seemed just as shocked about the new development as he was. Taking a closer look at the room, he saw that the others were there with him. King sat next to Diane who had somehow been shrunk down to a human size, on one couch. On a different couch Hawk sat next to Ban, and finally Gowther sat on the last couch with someone he had not been expecting at all, Merlin.

"Wha-whats going on?" Elizabeth asked. "Elizabeth!" Everyone but Merlin and Gowther screamed. Meliodas quickly wrapped her up in his arms. "You're okay." He breathed into her hair, he didn't even bother with his normal perviness.

"What happened, where are we?" King asked. Diane looked around before seeing Merlin. "Merlin? What are you doing here?" Merlin frowned, "I'm not sure, one minute I was helping King Arthur and the next I was here." "Well we need to get out quickly, for all we know this could be an enemy trap." Ban said.

"It seems that would be a problem. I detect no magic coming from any of us. It seems our magic has been sucked right out of us." Gowther spoke. "Gowther's right Captain, I can feel it myself, I don't have my normal strength." "That should be no problem for me, I'm sure I could bust us all out of here if I wanted to!" Hawk said making himself known. "Well whatever we do we need to try and get out of here fast." King said.

Meliodas nodded and stood leaving Elizabeth alone on the couch. He then walked over to the white wall pulled back his fist and punched the wall as hard as he could. Nothing happened, the wall didn't even scratch or indent, as though Meliodas's fist was just a light breeze.

There were gasps of shock from behind him, if he couldn't break the barrier then nobody could. "Wha.." _Silence._ A voice interrupted Hawk. _Sit Meliodas, you have no need to escape._ Meliodas shrugged and sat back down in his seat. "You're really giving up just like that!" Ban yelled.

 _Calm yourself Ban, there is no need to worry._ "Who are you, show yourself!" Diane yelled. _Everyone please calm down, and no Ban, I am not of the goddess clan._ "What, how did you" _No I can't read your thoughts, however I know enough about you to know that was what you were thinking._ Ban crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat.

 _Now if you will allow me I will explain what's going on, and if you must know, I am a human, however I am from a different dimension._ Gowther pushed up his glasses. "While highly unlikely it is possible, I see no reason why this could not be the case." "Alright, we're listening." Meliodas said.

 _Good. Now, I am here to help you, not hurt you. Right now you are in what my special power is, chamber. I can control anything inside the room, and it is indestructible. Along with this, no time will pass while you are here. However, the second you are outside the chamber time will begin again, and you will all be in the same places you were before._

There was a moment of silence. "So you mean Elizabeth will still be…" King couldn't finish the sentence. Meliodas once again wrapped his arms around Elizabeth protectively. _Unfortunately yes, however I did not bring you all here for no reason._

"Then what purpose could you possibly have?" Asked Merlin. _I have the ability to show you all past present and future._ There was a shocked silence. "How could you possibly" The voice interrupted Hawk once again. _I cannot explain to you how I know, you will just have to trust that I do._

 _I will be showing you all the information in the form of a show. It will show where you have been up till now, and some of your future. I regret to inform you that along with the show, some of your sins will be revealed._

The resonating silence was loud in everyone's ears. "You couldn't possibly…" "No I don't want to relive that…" "I don't want everyone to know!" Meliodas just looked at his feet while the others cried out. _Enough! I understand that it is not something you want to relive or be reviled to your friends, however that is the price you must pay to see the future._

There was once again only silence before crying was heard. "I'm sorry everyone, if only I hadn't been captured, none of you would have to go through this." There was a moment of silence before. "No Elizabeth, its not your fault, it was our fault for not catching them before they took you." Meliodas comforted her.

There was once again silence. "I'm willing to do it, if it means we can see the future and get Elizabeth back, I'll do it." Diane said. "I don't want to, but I understand we must, I'm in." King said. Gowther pushed up his glasses. "I am in as well, I must admit I am very curious to see the past." "Well I guess if everyone else is in I am as well." Bon sighed. Merlin crossed her legs. "I don't really get what's going on, but I get its important so I'm in as well." All eyes went to Meliodas. "Well I guess that's everyone then." They all smiled.

 _Brilliant then we will begin momentarily._ "Wait, I have one last question, why is Merlin here, she wasn't with us when Elizabeth got taken." _That Meliodas is quite simple, Merlin shows up in the near future. The only reason Esconor is not here as well, is because he unlike Merlin is not in the near future._ Meliodas nodded, "Oh okay then, let's get started."

A screen popped up on the wall all the couches were facing. _We begin now._

 **The scene opened up with ominous music playing. The castle was shown.**

"I really miss home." Elizabeth sighed.

 **The scene then shifted to an armor-clad boy walking through streets of ruble. Different ruined houses were shown.**

"What's going on?" Hawk asked.

 **"** **Hey" A man on screen called out to the boy, "You there boy, come here and give me a hand." "Yes Sir!" The boy responded quickly and began running towards the man, the ominous music continued to play.**

"Considering the ruble, this was most likely after a battle of some kind." Gowther put in.

 **The scene then cut to the two walking side by side. "So, where you from?" The man asked. "Cains Sir." The boy responded.**

"Do any of you know who that is?" Merlin asked. Everyone shook their heads.

 **"** **Cains? I've been serving this kingdom for 40 years now and I've never heard of the place." "That's not surprising Sir, its way out in the boonies." "Now you mustn't get flustered if you want to be a holy night apprentice." The boy laughed nervously. "I couldn't be a holy night in a million years." The man then sounded grim. "Then this might be a tough job for a young fella like you." The scene then shifted to show hundreds of dead bodies.**

Elizabeth cried out at the site while others looked guilty, Meliodas looked confused.

 **"** **Who are these…" The boy asked in shock. "Holy nights" The man responded, "One and all." "Wh-what happened here, I don't understand." "What happened?" The man continued in a grim tone, "They were all mercilessly butchered, and in the blink of an eye at that. By just seven people."**

The temperature in the room seemed to drop at that. "Oh, so this is that day then?" Gowther commented. "We did that? Why don't I remember?" Meliodas questioned. "I'm sure you all had a good reason. I know you would never do something like that otherwise." Elizabeth said. The others smiled at that.

 **The scene than changed to show an image of different races such as goddesses, fairy's, and giants all working together to fight demons. "This is a tale of ancient times, an area before the human and non-human worlds were forever divided."**

"This is an image of when our ancestors came together to defeat the demon clan!" Diane said.

 **"** **When the holy knights defended the realm, wielding their magical powers they were feared and highly respected." The image was engulfed in flames and all of the sins signs began flashing a crossed the screen. "But among them a group emerged that betrayed the kingdom and became mortal enemies to all holy knights."**

"That's us!" Ban Exclaimed loudly. "I don't know that that's a good thing." Meliodas whispered to himself.

 **An image of the seven deadly sins in their armor each wielding their sacred treasures appeared. "They were known throughout the land as the seven deadly sins." The image then zoomed in on Meliodas in his armor.**

"I got to say we do look pretty good in that picture." Merlin added in.

 **The image then changed to display the words the seven deadly sins in fancy writing.**

 _That is the name of the show._ The voice said, shocking the room, they forgot she was there. "Um is there something we can call you Miss? I'd hate to keep calling you the voice." Elizabeth asked. _Very well, you may call me Embra._ "Alright then Miss Embra."

 **The scene once again shifted this time to a green valley with the words ten years later written above it. The words then changed to, near Cains town. A person in a rusted suit of armor was seen walking along the hills.**

"Wow Elizabeth, that must have been really hard for you." Meliodas spoke just loud enough for Elizabeth to hear. She nodded her head.

 **An Image was then showed with the words episode 1: the seven deadly sins. The image then cut to a picture of the sign at the Boar Hat. "Alright here you go, thanks for waiting, drink up!" Meliodas called out putting down 5 cups of beer on a table.**

'Sir Meliodas is so cute when he's working' Elizabeth thought. Her cheeks going red.

 **The Boar hat was shown to be full when more people entered. "Got room for more?" "Right over here. Hey you think you could move over a little?" Meliodas asked a few people sitting at one table.**

"The bar really was a good idea, it does a great job bringing people in." King said, others nodded.

 **Meliodas then began picking up empty cups at a table. A man who had clearly drunken at lot of alcohol began to speak. "For such a little fella he sure is once hard working waiter." "Oh no, I'm not the waiter buddy, I'm the owner of this place." He then began walking away. "Huh, he's the owner, a young kid like that?"**

"The man is incorrect in his assumption; the Captain is well over 1000 years old." Gowther announced. "What?!" Many cried out. "Way to go Gowther, not that I was trying to hide my age, but still." "Thank you Captain." Gowther said taking what he had said as a complement not getting sarcasm. "Though I don't understand why you are all so surprised. We are all different races and thus live for different amounts of time. Such as you King and Diane, you are both well over hundereds of years old"

"Wha! Gowther how could you say something like that?!" Diane yelled. "Ya! I mean I don't look that old do I?" King questioned.

"Wow, I've been living with old people." Hawk said before seeing the glares he was getting. "I mean, wow what wisdom you all must have!"

"Neither of you have anything to worry about though, taking your race into consideration Diane you are biologically just a bit younger than Elizabeth. And king you yourself are also quite young for a fairy." Gowther finished. The two then seemed more relaxed about their age. "Still you shouldn't say stuff like that especially to a girl like me." "Y-you have nothing to worry about Diane, you always look beautiful." King said blushing madly. "You really think so?" Diane asked twirling her hair around her finger. King nodded. "Well I don't think you look bad yourself King." Blood began dripping out of his nose and so he decided to focus on the screen.

 **The scene shifted to Meliodas setting down a meat pie on a different table. "Alright, fresh from the oven! It's the meat pie that made the Boar Hat famous."**

"I don't know what you mean by famous unless you mean famous for having the worst food ever!" Hawk said. The others nodded in agreement.

 **"** **It looks great!" One of the men at the table said. "Lets dig in!" All three men put big pieces of the pie in there mouth, only to make disgusted looking faces before spitting it out.**

Ban laughed "Poor guys, to think they actually paid to eat your nasty cooking."

 **Meliodas looked at the men undisturbed. "You should have known, our reputation is for having really good booze, but the food, not good." "You might have mentioned that!" The three men yelled at him.**

"Ha you might as well just be taking their money!" Merlin put in.

 **The larger man began pushing up his sleeves like he was going to fight. "Are you messing with us you, little punk?" The smallest man suddenly called out. "Hold it, this guys packing a sword." The image zoomed in one his weapon and Meliodas looking a little upset.**

"They should fear him even if he wasn't carrying a weapon. He could easily kill them with the slightest movement of his little finger." Gowther said.

"Aww, it's nice to know you think so highly of me Gowt-" "Of course all of us could do that." Gowther added on. Meliodas feeling dejected put is face between Elizabeth's breasts. "S-Sir Meliodas!" "Captain!" Diane yelled.

 **"** **Well you guys, looks like we got a problem." Meliodas snapped his fingers. "Now lets fix it." The three men looked fearful.**

"Captain you did that on purpose!" "Well of course." Meliodas smiled. "Its fun to scare them sometimes, it gives me something interesting to do!"

 **"** **Come on, you call that a mess?" Hawk said walking over. "Really what do you need me for?" The three men looked shocked. "Wait, the pig, it's talking to us guys!" "That's right I'm a talking pig, man what a bunch of hillbillies."**

This had everyone besides Gowther laughing.

 **"** **Hawk, we got to get this floor clean" "What a pain in the ham." Hawk said while eating the scraps off the floor. "Scraps disposal is a tough business." The floor was then shown to be sparkling clean.**

 **"** **Next time there better be some decent sized scraps around here alright." Hawk then began to leave. "You know I got a family recipe for whole roasted Hog if any of you are interested." Hawk then turned around acting extremely happy. "I am so full, those are the best scraps I've ever had!" People in the bar began laughing.**

Everyone laughed along with the people on screen besides Gowther and Hawk. "Hey try having people threatening to cook and eat you all the time and see how you like it!"

 **"** **The door to the bar suddenly burst open by a panting man. "I-I saw it!" An image of a full cup of beer was shown. "No kidding, I saw it with my own two eyes. I swear by all that is holy it was the wandering rust night I saw out there." The man said now sitting at a table with some other men.**

 **"** **Ya, it seems it's been on everyone's minds lately." A man said. "Come on, they're just made up stories parents tell their children to scare them into behaving. If you don't do what I tell you to, one of the seven deadly sins will come for you in blood rusted armor. Oooooooo Aaaaaaaa"**

"Do people really say stuff like that about us." Diane asked. Meliodas nodded. "I've been running the tavern for a while now, way before Elizabeth even found me. You would be surprised how many different rumors and stories there are about us. Some are partially true, but most of them are completely made up."

 **"** **Seven Deadly Sins?"**

"Why are you acting like you know nothing?" Merlin asked. "Just keep watching and I'm sure you will find out." Meliodas smiled. Merlin frowned.

 **"** **You mean you've never heard of them huh young tavern owner?"**

"Oh no, I know plenty about them, defiantly more than you." Meliodas spoke to the screen.

 **"** **Their wanted posters are hanging everywhere. Like those over there." The angle shifted to show they were looking at a billboard hanging on the wall that held wanted signs. "What was it, about ten years ago? Dozens of Holy Knights from all across the land were butchered so fast they didn't even have time to defend themselves."**

Meliodas frowned why couldn't he remember?

 **"** **The Seven Deadly Sins were the ones responsible for it." The scene zoomed in to a close up of each of the wanted posters.**

"I do like how they make us look in those posters, they would be accurate if we were to age at the same rate as a human." King said. "Ya except for you King, cause you no longer use your human form." "Oh that's what's going on. I was confused as to why King looked like that." Merlin said.

 **"** **From what I've been told, the way the Holy Knight Grand Master was murdered was to gruesome for anybody to even look at." "It's said their Captain Meliodas is the scariest one of them all. They say he's even brought down entire countries before!"**

Meliodas winced a little at this. Only Elizabeth seemed to notice.

 **"** **None of them have been caught yet have they?" The men continued talking while Meliodas continued to work behind the bar. "Ha, nope not a single one."**

They all frowned. "I was caught so it must not have been made common knowledge." Ban said.

 **"** **Well I've heard rumors that they've all been dead for years now." "Course there dead, they have to be. The new Holy Knights would never let them live after what they've done." "Ya you've got a point there." "Bottoms up" Meliodas said in the back ground while serving a man some beer. "Even now with the king sick in bed, you can bet the Holy Knights are going to keep the kingdom safe for all it's people."**

Elizabeth looked down. "I wish that were the case." Meliodas wrapped his arms around her.

 **"** **But those notices that are up on the board get updated every single year. Doesn't that mean those seven criminals are still out there?" The whole room looked nervous. "Ya well some spooky knight walking around in rusty armor sounds pretty ridiculous to me." The people in the room laughed nervously. "Come on, guess you're right." Suddenly there was the sound of clinking metal.**

Almost everyone in the room looked at the screen curiously, only Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk knew what was about to happen.

 **Everyone in the room looked scarred. Hawk sniffed the air. "Smells an awful lot like rust to me." He said. The door to the bar then slowly began to open. Before reveling a person in a full suit of armor. "The Seven… Deadly… Sins…" The person said slowly walking into the bar.**

"What's going on?" King questioned before. "Wait is that?!" Meliodas put a finger to his lips asking King to wait just a little longer.

 **"** **Its here!" The men yelled before running as fast as they could out of the bar. Hawk was shown whimpering and shaking.**

"I'm sorry Hawk." Elizabeth whispered over to him.

 **Meliodas leaped over the counter showing no fear as the wandering rust knight approached him. "Now who are you?" He questioned before the person fell over and the helmet came off revealing it to be a girl.**

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth nodded. "I had to disguise myself so people wouldn't recognize me." They nodded, it made sense.

 **"** **This kids one of the seven deadly sins?" Hawk asked. The scene shifted to show all the armor Elizabeth was wearing thrown in a corner. It then showed her laying on a bed. "It's a girl defiantly." Hawk said. "Lets make sure." Meliodas said. "HUH!" Hawk squealed.**

Elizabeth felt her face beginning to heat up quickly at what she was watching on screen.

 **"** **That gentle face, those buck some curves, this perfume. The firm springiness." Meliodas began squeezing Elizabeth's breast.**

Meliodas could feel Diane's glare on him. He laughed nervously while Elizabeth's face was beat red.

 **"** **Yup she's a girl." "You all ready knew that!" Hawk yelled at him. Meliodas continued to squeeze Elizabeth's breast as she sat up, her face going red. "Uh… Pardon me…" "Your heart beat is just fine." Meliodas said unworried that he was just caught or that Hawk was upset with him.**

"I was unaware that you could check someone's heart beat that way." Gowther said. "You can't!" Hawk yelled.

 **"** **Oh well thank you very much for that." She then looked around confused "Where am I? Excuse me, but what am I doing here?" "Oh ya, you walked in my bar then you passed out cold… on the floor." "Your bar?" "Ya the Boar Hat, it's my tavern." "Hold on, you're the owner?" "Is that so weird?" Meliodas asked. "Well no I mean, I just saw that sword and so I naturally assumed…"**

"You know I think you were the first one not to question me being the owner because how I looked but because of what I was carrying." Meliodas said.

 **"** **Oh this thing?" Meliodas pulled out the sword, and Elizabeth flinched.**

"Did you really think I was going to hurt you?" He questioned Elizabeth. "Well after what I went through in the past days, I was kinda extra nervous." Meliodas nodded. "B-but now I know you would never hurt me!" Elizabeth added on. Meliodas smiled.

 **Meliodas held up a broken blade and laughed. "Did I scare ya? If all you see is the handle guess it looks pretty intimidating, doesn't it?"**

"Still with that blade alone you could do a lot of damage." Merlin said.

 **"** **Makes our patrons think twice before skipping out on their bill." "It's the customers that pay their hard-earned money to eat your nasty cooking that I really feel sorry for." Hawk added in.**

"True." Everyone agreed.

 **Elizabeth looked shocked before running over giggling to hug Hawk. "It's a talking piggy, he's so cute!" "Hi there, my names Hawk." Hawk said seemingly unbothered. "A long time ago I pestered my father to give me a piggy like this for my birthday!" "So did you like having a pet pig?" Elizabeth stopped and frowned, "Didn't get one."**

"I think I might ask again." Elizabeth said with a smile.

 **"** **Hey, you feeling hungry at all? I can throw something together." Hawk squealed. "Do you have a ham Hawk?" "Watch it alright, jeez!"**

 **The scene shifted to show the empty bar and then Elizabeth looking sadly at the wanted posters.**

"You've already found quite a few of us." Diane said with a smile.

 **"** **Come and get it." Meliodas called. The scene shifted to show a plate of very good looking food sitting in front of Elizabeth.**

"I don't understand how the Captain's food can look so good, but taste so bad." Gowther said. "No one knows." Ban sweat dropped.

 **"** **First you nurse me back to health and now you're feeding me, how could I possibly thank you enough." "You might want to taste that first, before saying thanks." Hawk said. "Alright, this looks so good."**

"Or not." Ban said.

 **Elizabeth cringed the second she put the food in her mouth. Meliodas looked proud of himself.**

"And there it is." King said.

 **"** **What do ya think, awful isn't it?" Meliodas said smiling. "Ah yes." "Knew it was." Meliodas and Hawk said together. Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face. "But still, it's delicious, more than I can say."**

"What?" "I don't understand how could it be delicious when you just said it was horrible?" Gowther asked. "Well, I hadn't eaten anything in a while, and he was showing me such kindness, that alone was sweet." Elizabeth responded. The others smiled.

 **"** **So what exactly were you doing walking around in that old armor?" Meliodas asked. "I'm on a personal quest to find the Seven Deadly Sins."**

Merlin leaned in towards the screen a bit more, not yet knowing what was going on.

 **There was a close up of Meliodas's face, he showed no emotion. "Why would you do that, no one has any idea if those guys are even alive or not and they're serious villains." Hawk said.**

"I don't think you guys are villains now." Hawk said.

 **Suddenly there was a banging on the door. "Open up! The villagers told us who's in there. We are the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat serving under the Holy Knights from the foot of the mountain. Wandering rust knight, member of the Seven Deadly Sins come out, and do so peacefully!"**

 **The scene shifted back to Meliodas and Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked frightened. "What's the matter with everyone today?" Meliodas asked. "Holy Knights." Elizabeth said frightened.**

Meliodas hugged Elizabeth closer. "I wouldn't let them hurt you."

 **"** **Doesn't look like they're coming out." "This is kinda strange, when did someone put a tavern on top of this hill?" "You know now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing this place 3 days ago." "On your guard, cause we're about to go up against a Holy Knight who answered directly to the King ten years ago."**

"Good times, good times." Meliodas nodded.

 **"** **Come on there's nothing to worry about Allioni I'm sure he's old by now."**

"There is plenty to worry about when going against any of us." Merlin said.

 **"** **That's right. He's no match for soldiers like us who were trained by Sir Twigo himself." "How many times have I told you, don't underestimate them."**

"Well at least that one seems to have a brain." Ban said.

 **"** **When the uprising happened in Lioness, dozens of Holy Knights were butchered in an instant." "About that." "What is it?" "Well I got to wonder if things weren't exaggerated a little bit." "And, what are you trying to say?" "Well everybody says that one Holy Knight is as powerful as 100 ordinary soldiers, so dozens of them murdered, naa."**

"I have a feeling they are going to pay for underestimating you." King said to Meliodas. He nodded his head.

 **"** **I saw their bodies with my own eyes!"**

"Oh this is the boy from the beginning!" Diane exclaimed as realization struck them all.

 **"** **Everybody calm down. For now just stand back Allioni I think we can handle one old man. Hey get out here!"**

"They really need to stop underestimating us, its going to get them killed." Merlin said.

 **Meliodas opened the door. "Ya, what's up?" "Who are you kid?" "Well, I'm the owner of this place." "The wandering rust knight is here, send him out." Meliodas turned to face inside the building. "Better come out." Hawk then walked up laughing, where as much of the armor as he could.**

"How could you possibly think that would work?" Ban asked. Meliodas shrugged. "I figured I could claim it was a publicity stunt for the tavern and that things got a little out of hand." "I suppose that could work." King said.

 **"** **Who is calling for me? I'm Sir Hawk the rusty knight." "So this pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" "Well of course it's, not!" Allioni yelled. "Hey how about a little respect. I'm the Captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal!"**

"You where that title so proudly." Merlin said.

 **"** **There is no such order!"**

"I take offense to that, there is such an order and I am the Captain!" Hawk said.

 **"** **If this pigs what you're after you can grill him if you want." "Hey, give it a rest will ya!"**

"You're so mean!"

 **Allioni then began picking up Meliodas by his shirt. "You little punk, you have some nerve making fun of knights like this!" He looked furious. Elizabeth then looked around the corner of the building and ran into the forest.**

"Elizabeth you should have just stay put." "Ya I would make sure you didn't get taken away." Meliodas agreed with Hawk. Elizabeth nodded, "I know that now, but at the time, I was just so scarred."f

 **"** **Allioni, look a girl ran out the back." He threw down Meliodas "What, we have to inform Sir Twigo. She must be the wandering rust knight, get her!" "Yes Sir!"**

"I don't think that's going to happen." Ban said.

 **"** **Hold it right there!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Oh no…" Hawk sighed. There was then a short pause with the show name and an image of the Boar Hat.**

 _This marks the middle of the episode, you are now half way through._ Embra said. "Miss Embra, how many episodes of this show are there?" Elizabeth asked. _Well, there are 24 episodes with 4 extras, they are each about 30 minutes long. Don't worry though, things are about to get exciting._

With that the short intermission was over and the show started again.

 **The scene starts with Elizabeth running through the woods. "Seize her!" Elizabeth is really panicked. As she runs she has to jump over multiple obstacles, but the knights are catching up.**

"If Elizabeth is going to continue traveling with us, wouldn't it be best to give her a little training so she is better prepared for these situations?" Gowther asked. "Gowther has a point Captain, as long as she's around us she going to be in danger." King added in. "I-I'll give it some thought." Meliodas said.

 **'** **I can't let a member of the Seven Deadly Sins escape, I've got to capture her. If I manage that, then I'll finally be made into an apprentice Holy Knight!" Suddenly one of the soldiers got blown forward. "What's going on, what's happening?" The angle then shifted to show Hawk racing after them.**

Everyone burst out into laughter.

 **"** **The pig is attacking!" "You're not getting away!" Hawk screamed charging them. He then nocked all the soldiers over besides Allioni. Who was still running. "Oh no, go away, go away! Leave me alone!" Suddenly Allioni had to stop, he was cornered on top of a big cliff. "Where's the girl?"**

Everyone was dying of laughter besides Gowther who was observing everyone. "W-wait, he forgot about Hawk." Ban said between his laughter.

 **"** **Down you go!" Hawk yelled before shoving him off the cliff.**

They all began laughing even harder. It was a minute before they could finally calm down. "Master, that was brilliant!" Ban said whipping tears from his eyes. "Thank you, finally some appreciation for all I do." Once everyone was calm the show started again.

 **"** **Nothing personal Mr. Wanttobe, but I just earned myself twice as much food tonight. The scene then shifted to Meliodas holding Elizabeth in a tree, squeezing her breast. "I don't know how I can ever thank you for saving me not just once, but two times?" Elizabeth said blushing madly as he continued to squeeze her breast.**

Elizabeth began blushing much like she was on screen. "Captain!" Diane yelled in rage.

 **"** **I'm telling ya lady." Hawk said clearly upset. "Feel free to haul off and punch him." The scene then shifted to all three of them standing on a grassy cliff side, and sad music began to play.**

 **"** **So, why are you looking for the Seven Deadly Sins anyway?" Meliodas asked.**

"Why didn't you just tell her who you were right then and there?" King asked. Meliodas shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure she had good intentions first I guess."

Merlin once again leaned forward edger to find out what was going on.

 **"** **I want to ask them, to help me stop the Holy Knights."**

Merlin looked confused.

 **"** **Are you serious, why in the world would you want to do that?" Hawk asked. "The Holy Knights are the Kings men, they're the knights who protect Liones, they're real heroes." "But, what if they were behind a plot to start a war in our country?" There was a close up of Meliodas's face showing no emotion.**

"Oh, I think I am starting to get it now." Merlin said

 **"** **The other day, except for the King himself, the entire royal family was arrested and are being held by the Holy Knights." Meliodas looked shocked. "Does that mean the King isn't really sick in bed?" Hawk asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "That's just a cover the Holy Knights are using." There was then a close up of Elizabeth's face looking sad.**

 **"** **I don't know what they think they can accomplish by driving the nation to war, but now they're drafting the people of the kingdom, they're taking men were ever they can get them." As Elizabeth spoke images of what was going on flashed beside her.**

They all frowned, while they knew what was going on, besides Merlin, this was helping them understand a lot easier.

 **"** **They're preparing for war everywhere you look. Soon their reach will extend all the way out here." "That's not good." Hawk said. "Ya, tough break huh." Meliodas said seemingly uncaring. "Wow, you don't have any empathy at all do ya." Hawk said.**

"That's not true, I just wanted to understand why she would want our help." Meliodas said. "Well at least I get what's going on now." Merlin said. Gowther pushed up his glasses. "I to have a much better understanding of what is going on now."

 **"** **So how does this tie in with the Seven Deadly Sins again?" Meliodas asked. "If there's even a slightest hope of preventing the Holy Knights from doing this, I know they're the only ones who can!"**

"Ahhh, you put so much faith in us!" Diane exclaimed happily. Elizabeth smiled.

 **"** **Just checking here, you're trying to find those guys even though you know what type of people they are?"**

"And what type of people would that be?" Ban asked. Meliodas smiled, "just watch."

 **"** **The Seven Deadly Sins." On screen an image of each of the Seven Deadly Sins in their armor wielding their sacred treasures was shown. "The most vile order of knights the kingdom every produced. Made up of seven bloodthirsty criminals. Each one branded with the mark of a beast."**

"Where did that faith go from just a few seconds ago!?" Diane yelled. Elizabeth blushed, "I'm sorry, that's what most of the public think of you guys." Ban sighed, "well that's good to know I guess."

 **"** **Ten years ago, when they were suspected of trying to over through the kingdom. The knights of the kingdom launched a full force attack scattering them to the four winds.**

 **"** **Well if you believe the rumors they all died a long time ago." Meliodas said. "Such amazing people wouldn't possibly get themselves killed!" "Hmm but they are criminals aren't they?" Meliodas asked. "The Holy Knights are the ones causing the suffering of the people right now!" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.**

"So you do have faith in us then? I'm confused." Diane said. "Well I just knew what I heard about you from other people, so I had to base my assumptions upon that. I admired your power, but was a bit nervous about what I had heard you've done." Elizabeth finished. "Makes sense to me." Ban said.

 **"** **Long ago, when I was small only 5 or 6 years old, my father would tell me stories about them, and that's when I learned that they were the most powerful knights-" Elizabeth was suddenly interrupted.**

"What, what was that?" Ban asked

 **Suddenly it was like and earthquake. The camera zoomed out to show the piece of land had been cut off by a man in red armor.**

"Why would he do that out of the blue like that?!" Diane yelled. "Not to mention, if he thought Elizabeth was one of us at the time then he would be killing a civilian if he killed you Captain." King said.

 **Elizabeth screamed as she fell. "Oh give me a break!" Hawk yelled.**

"Ya, I need one more than ever now, one day without being attacked by Holy Knights is all I ask!" Hawk added to his old statement.

 **"** **Whoopsy, I forgot to confirm if they were the people named in the report. Conclusion, two individuals of unknown origin dead."**

"Ugh that man's awful, he doesn't even care!" King said.

 **"** **What do you think men, that sound about right?" "But Sir, Allioni is still under the cliff." "Well then simply put three fatalities in the report."**

Everyone was disgusted by the man.

 **"** **But you can't! Sir Twigo that's to far, even for you." "How about seven fatalities instead?"**

"That man is awful, he only wants to kill. This is why I have to stop the Holy Knights, to get rid of evil men like him." Elizabeth said.

 **"** **No you don't need to do that, forgive us!" One of the soldiers said fearfully as Twigo approached them. Just then Meliodas jumped up carrying everyone to safety back on top of the cliff. "Look it's Allioni!"**

"Oh that's nice Captain, you saved the soldier as well." Merlin said.

 **"** **You there, how dare you survive without my say so! I shall not be revising my death tally conclusion."**

Within the minute that Twigo had been on screen everyone had grown to hate him, even Gowther, who didn't get the emotions but understood that he was trying to kill the strongest soldier in the war. Everyone was glaring at the screen as Twigo spoke.

 **"** **Who asked you to anyway." Hawk screamed back at him. There was then a close up of Meliodas holding Elizabeth. "Hey, are you awake?" He asked. "Oh yes." She said with a blush**

Meliodas smirked, "Where you fake sleeping so you could stay in my arms longer?" Elizabeth blushed beat red, she could feel Diane's eyes on her. "O-of course not Sir Meliodas, I was just shocked from the sudden fall, that's all." 'both are true' Elizabeth thought to herself.

 **Meliodas set Elizabeth down. "When I signal to you run into the forest got it?" "Got it." "Tell me which one of them would you believe to be a member of the Seven Deadly Sins?"**

Glares

 **"** **Nether bears any resemblance to the wanted posters." There was then a close up that zoomed in of Elizabeth's ear ring. Realization struck Twigo. "Ah ha fate is smiling upon me today, the crest on that earring you're wearing is from the royal family. Which means that you conclusion are princess Elizabeth."**

"You know it might be a good idea to not wear that earing so people won't recognize you as easily." Ban said. Elizabeth gripped her earing. "I… Can I think about it, this earing is precious to me." They all nodded. "In the end it's your decision." Meliodas said.

 **Elizabeth looked shocked at being discovered. "Hold on, you're a princess?" Meliodas asked a bit surprised. "Wait are you really princess Elizabeth, you're the third princess in the royal family." Hawk said.**

 **"** **A decree has been issued from the capital to locate your whereabouts. The order was to capture you alive and in healthy condition, but if you lost your life in an unfortunate accident."**

The hatred for Twigo was growing by the second. "If he's not already dead, who wants to hunt him down with me and kill him when this is all over?" Diane asked. "I" Everyone said. Elizabeth did not even try to stop their decision, for once agreeing with the idea of killing someone.

 **"** **Go now!" Meliodas yelled. They all began running quickly through the forest.**

"That's not going to be enough." King said more to himself than anyone else.

 **"** **I must not let myself be captured! I can't afford to give up yet!" Elizabeth screamed. "Conclusion, accidental death!" Twigo sliced of the top of all the trees.**

"He didn't even try to capture her first!" King exclaimed. "It seems he only wants to kill." Gowther added in.

 **All the tree tops fell only to show Elizabeth laying on the ground with Meliodas on top of her protecting her from debris. "Hi there." He said smiling.**

"Well that's one way to save her I guess." Merlin said offhandedly.

 **"** **You alright Hawk? You seem okay." He said sitting up. "Are you kidding me, I'm shaved pork on a squire, Mom, oh Mommy!" Hawk cried running by Twigo and then away.**

"Poor Hawk, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Elizabeth said.

 **"** **Pig? No matter." Elizabeth looked down before standing up. Sad music once again began to play. "Elizabeth? Hey, what are you doing?" Meliodas questioned. Elizabeth began walking towards Twigo.**

"No stay away from him!" Hawk yelled.

 **"** **There's no escape." "Wait, hang on, you just said you couldn't afford to give up or be caught." Meliodas said. "Maybe if I agree to go back with him peacefully he'll agree to take me back with him and your life will be spared."**

"There's our Elizabeth, to selfless for her own good." Ban said.

 **Elizabeth walked toward Twigo surrendering, when he raised his sword and struck trying to once again kill Elizabeth.**

The room was outraged. "Why is he a soldier!" Diane yelled. "She was a surrendering Princess but he still tried to kill her!" King shouted. "I hope you die, you worthless piece of trash!" Ban exclaimed. "I agree, it is bad for the kingdom to have a man like that in their ranks." Gowther said. "I could cast a spell on him so he doesn't die while we torture him." Merlin put in with a smile. "I could trample him with my trotters!" Hawk said. "We could play soccer with his head." Meliodas smirked. Elizabeth once again did not say anything to stop them, she wanted this man to die.

 **The slice cut through the Earth and Meliodas quickly pulled her with him to the side, once again saving her and landing on top of her. "Please, try to get away while you still can." "Think he wants to make sure neither one of us gets out of here alive." Meliodas said unworriedly.**

"I really hope you give him a good beating Captain." Ban said.

 **"** **Why?" Elizabeth asked, tears streaming down her face, she tried to wipe away the tears. "I was so happy when I met you. I set out searching for the Seven Deadly Sins all alone, it was hard, traveling all by myself, and I felt so scared walking around in that rusty armor hoping nobody would recognize me."**

The others frowned realizing how hard it must have been for Elizabeth.

 **Twigo was walking toward them. "But there wasn't anyone I could turn to for help, and now, you've shown such kindness to someone you've never met before, I don't want to see you hurt. That's why I don't want to involve you in my problems anymore, not when I don't even know your name."**

Smirks appeared on many of their faces, oh this would be good.

 **A scene of a gray battlefield appeared. There was then a close up of a girl with red hair, dead.**

"Captain?" Diane questioned. "I'm fine, this is what we agreed to when we decided to watch these, it's for Elizabeth." With that said Meliodas pulled Elizabeth tightly to him.

 **Meliodas's hair covered his eyes before he smiled. "Meliodas, if you really want to know." Elizabeth's eyes widened.**

The happy mood was suddenly back.

 **"** **Huh?" Epic music began playing as Meliodas's wanted sign was shown. "I don't believe it, you can't be." Meliodas laughed.**

'He is so cute!' Elizabeth thought blushing, Meliodas still hugged her tightly, but he was beginning to loosen up a little.

 **"** **How can you, your just…" Allioni was shown surrounded by the other soldiers. He looked fearful. "Where did he go?" "Allioni?" "That boy with the sword on his back!" "Just take it easy alright, Sir Twigo's about to take care of him." "You idiots! We don't dare get him angry at us, the whole Kingdom will fall!"**

"From what I know there are only two ways to get you angry." Elizabeth said. "Oh, and what are those, you know I don't get angered easily." "The first one is messing with your sword." "I can confirm that." Ban said motioning to his scar. "And the other way is messing with someone you care about." Everyone nodded. "Yup that's about right." Meliodas said

 **The soldiers around him looked confused. "When he saved me from the cliff, that's when I saw it! He's the real thing, the most dangerous one of them all!"**

"I don't know about that." Meliodas said. "Don't be so modest Captain." Merlin said.

 **"** **The symbols right there on his shoulder. It's right there." Allioni looked terrified. The was a close up of Meliodas's shoulder to show his tattoo of a dragon. "That symbol on your arm there, is it some kind of beast, wait that's, a dragon!" Elizabeth Exclaimed. Twigo appeared behind him and struck down his sword.**

"Here we go!" King cheered. "Give him what he deserves Captain!" Diane shouted.

 **Twigo's cheek was suddenly cut, and Meliodas was shown standing in front of a large blast he caused.**

"Hurray!" Everyone cheered, even Elizabeth and Meliodas who knew what happened.

 **Twigo was pushed back by the blow. "How is this possible, My technique was flawless, I'm certain my blade struck him, but the one who actually felt the force of the blow, how could have been me? And what is that in your hand? A broken blade!" The music grew more intense.**

"Man this music sure does a great job of setting the mood!" Hawk said. "Masters right, I feel pumped!" "Beat him up more Captain!" King said hugging his pillow.

 **"** **Meliodas, is that actually who you are, really?" Elizabeth asked. "Wait a minute, now your face is beginning to seem familiar. But if that truly is who you are, how can you look exactly the same as you did?"**

"Good question." "No one knows."

 **Meliodas got in a fighting stance. "Alright, times up, figured it out yet?" Twigo's eyes widened. "No it can't be, and yet you still dare to exist!" Twigo raised his sword and struck down as quickly as he could. Meliodas then moved his blade slightly. "Huh, C-conclusion, this incomprehensible, extraordinary power, is that of the legends!"**

"Bye bye." Gowther said waving at the screen.

 **There was an enormous explosion and Twigo was shown flying above it all before his armor fell apart and he got seriously damaged.**

Everyone cheered and cheered at the mans downfall. "That's what you get you bastard!" Hawk yelled.

 **"** **The Seven Deadly Sins, the sin of wrath, the dragon sin, Meliodas!" Meliodas said with his arm still in his attack position. The screen then paused with a red light coming from the background.**

"That's one way to make an impression!" Ban said. "You looked so cool Captain!" Diane said.

 **Meliodas put away his sword, before turning to Elizabeth. "Well Elizabeth, I guess this means you found your first sin doesn't it." "Huh." "So listen, as far as the 6 other go, I've got some business to discuss, so I've started looking for them myself. I've been using the Tavern as a way to gather information, but if I had a pretty girl to pull in a larger crowd, I'm sure we would see a lot more info heading our way."**

'He called me pretty!' Elizabeth blushed.

 **"** **How about it, coming with us?" Meliodas smirked. Elizabeth looked shocked before a tear streamed down her cheek, "Yes!"**

"So that's how it happened huh?" Diane said.

 **The scene shifted to show Twigo laying in a small crater. "Sir Twigo hang in there!" Twigo struggled to sit up. "Request reinforcements from the capital, tell them all this is a matter of upmost importance. Twigo then looked up only to see Hawks mom land on top of him.**

"Way to go Hawk's mom!" Everyone cheered.

 **Hawk pushed down a latter. "Perfect timing isn't it guys?" "Hey Hawk's mom, way to go!" Meliodas said. "Hey, I was the one who brought her!" Hawk yelled. "Alright then, lets head out for the next town guys. Come on Hawk's mom, up to you now." Elizabeth yelled as Hawks mom began to move. Hawk's mom left leaving the soldiers in aww.**

 **Meliodas and Elizabeth stood on Hawk's mom's head 'Was out meeting the work of chance or providence, and what awaited us, despair or hope? That was how the adventure began for Sir Meliodas and me. As we started our search for the Seven Deadly Sins.'**

"Wait it can see inside my head?" _It doesn't do it to often, but yes, it can see inside all of your heads._ Embra said.

 **The scene then changed to different music at Fort Solgres outside of Cain. It then showed Twigo bowing down nervously "The Seven Deadly Sins." Gil said walking towards a map. "I hope it's a real one this time. I've waited ten long years for the day I could bring about their destruction. The scene then zoomed in on a crow watching him through a window, before the screen went blank.**

"Was that the end?" King asked. "I liked it, it was very informative." Gowther said. _Yes that was the end of the first episode. You now have 27 left, I hope you are prepared._

"We get to see the future and save Elizabeth, we are ready." Meliodas said.

 _Now, because you guys are going to be here for a while I decided to add a few things to the room. If you look to your right you will see a door, that leads to a small bathroom._ Everyone looked at the right wall and sure enough, where there was once a white wall, there was now a door.

 _If you look behind you, against the wall you will find a fridge and a cabinet containing food and drinks._ "Umm… What is a fridge?" _Oh, sorry I forgot you don't have those in your world, it is a large box that keeps things cold so they won't spoil._ "Oh okay." _Feel free to help yourself to anything there, no matter how much you eat I can restock it._

"Alright, free food and drinks!" Ban said opening the fridge. "Wait, no booze!" He said searching the fridge. _Yes, my apologies, but I need you all to remember what is happening and what you see, so you cannot be under the influence of alcohol._

 _That's being said I have one more thing to tell you before you start the next episode, If you want to sleep, you can and I will turn this room into a room full of beds. However, like I said earlier, everyone is going to watch every episode, I don't want people missing anything. Therefore, if you choose to sleep I will turn off the show until all of you are back up again. Also, please refrain from using the bathroom during episodes and wait till the break._

Meliodas nodded. "This all sounds very reasonable and we can do that Embra." "Still wish I could have booze though." Ban said sitting back on the couch with a full plate of food. _Hmm… Very well Ban how about a compromise, I will give you all, all the booze you want, however it will not have its normal affects, and will be just like you're drinking water, but it will still taste like booze, whatever kind you want._

"So I won't be able to get drunk, but it will still taste like booze?" Ban shrugged, "good enough." A table then appeared in front of every couch with a barrel cup for every person. _I have removed the drinks from the fridge, now you just think what you want and the Cup will be full of it._ "Wait really? You can do that!" King asked. _Of course, I told you I can control anything in this room._

Ban picked up his cup. "So if I said, Vanya Ale it will be full of it?" His questioned was answered when the cup was suddenly full of ale. He quickly drank some. "Yup, that's the stuff alright, this is awesome!" The others then seeing how it worked quickly grabbed and filled up their own cups with what they wanted.

"This is amazing Miss Embra, thank you so much!" Elizabeth said filling her own cup up with tea. _And Hawk I hope you're okay with having a bowl instead, I figured it would be easier to drink from._ "This is great!" Hawk said between gulps of milk.

 _Okay then, I want you all to be as comfortable as possible while you watch these, I know that some points will be difficult for you all. Now, with that said, I am going to begin the next episode now._

 **This is a DISCONTINUED fic. I hope you enjoyed what was written.**


End file.
